Just Another Quest
by Lotusflowerbloom2000
Summary: A story told by camp-halfbloods new senior scribe Daniel Crain on how the Seven and friends save the world yet again making new friends and enemies along the way. There is also bromance, romance, blood shed and loss of friends when Daniel has to choose with between a new life on Olympus or revealing his secret to his team and getting rejected.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Quest

*A/N- This is dedicated to my best friend Thomas he's like a brother too me and he has been bugging me to do this for the last couple of day's we have a kind of Piper and Leo relationship i love to hate him and he makes me laugh so here you go stringy sorry if it's not how you imagined it!

How The Summer Started

Where do i begin? Well hi my name is Daniel Crain, son of Apollo and new senior scribe at camp-halfblood, as our other scribe ran off to be a well know author *hint hint*. I'm 17 but technically i'm 450 give or take a few years, but you'll find out the story behind tht as we go on. Anyway so i'm going to tell you how once again a group of demigods and some not so demigods save the world for the billionth time. This is also the story of how i met my amazing fiancee but how i lost a good friend. Enjoy!

Twelve weeks had passed since Gaea and her minions tried to destroy camp-halfblood and camp jupiter and things were returning to normal, well as normal as they get for a demigod. Both camps had been working together to repair any damage done and to reasure those who had lost friend and siblings in the battle. As promised there were regular visits between camps and things couldn't be better. The Athena cabin at camp-halfblood had been working overtime planning for new buildings and shrines and so on... The other cabins helped the Romans fix up buildings and the stables an the Hypnos cabin, well they mostly slept but you get the drift. Anyway two weeks ago a group of campers on guard duty came running into camp screaming so naturally the Apollo cabin grabbed their bows and arrows and ran forth to help, shortly followed by the seven and the Ares cabin, only what we found was good and not bad. One of our 'beloved' cabin leaders who had gone missing in the battle was slowly approaching the ground on a giant bronze...dragon. Yep if you hadn't guessed Leo Valdez had returned. How did we know it was Leo and not some dragon flying maniac (same difference? Well not many dragon flying maniacs descend shouting, "All da ladiez luv Leo!" at the top of their voices. Leo Valdez returning to camp ws well...there's not many ways to describe it there were tears all around, but the best part was when the seven stuck to their promise and took it in turns to strangle him while his new 'girlfriend' Calypso stood next to me and Will Solace laughing like maniacs, and from their things just got better, a week after Leo Valdezes return our Oracle Rachael Elizabeth Dare showed up and she had some very bad news.

*A/N- Just short chapter will put the second up soon x


	2. Another quest for the seven and friends

*A/N-Here you go IcarusGrim second chapter please enjoy x

Another Quest for the Seven and Friends

Rachel had gathered the seven plus Nico, Will, Calypso, Me and of course Chiron.

"So as you all know the spirit of The Oracle of Delphi still isn't working..." Will and I nodded our heads in unison as children of Apollo being without even the smallest glimpse of what was to come was scary. "However, I think I know how to get it back." She smiled like it was the best news in the world I saw Hazel lean in to Frank and whisper something he smiled with what must have been amusement. For such a big guy he was surprisingly sweet. Mumbling could be heard from the others, finally Percy interrupted.

"Rachel how can you be sure, you just said the Oracle is missing so you can't have seen it."

"Yeah but remember, you guys have dreams and so do I, mine just aren't as detailed as yours and they take a while to form an actual vision." Rachel looked uneasily around the room.

"It wasn't clear...my dream but there is this dark cave...I don't know exactly where but I know the Oracle is trapped inside...and that's not even the worst part. There is this creature it's huge and loud I can never see it properly because it is encased in darkness." Rachel was interupted by Nico.

"Wait, so this cave is being guarded by some huge creature, a cyclopes or a giant maybe?" No one questioned the son of Hades. Since the war with Gaea, Nico had got alot more comfortable being around others he and Will had come out to the camp and as Jason suspected nobody judged him but things were still shaky between him and Percy.

"I don't know, all I know is you were all there..." she pointed a finger towards me and another towards Nico. "These two will lead the quest."

Nobody seemed bothered by it but I must have looked ridiculous and I'm, pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

Finally Annabeth stood up. "Rachel no one is questioning you...but are you sure...I mean Nico I can understand but Dan has never led a quest." The comment upset me if only they knew the truth but then she had a point.

"Annabeth, I'm sure...but there is one more thing I saw someone else with you I couldn't see their face but they radiated power and doom." Rachel waited for a reaction. "Anyway I saw that with this person by your side the monster _steps _aside." Everyone looked shocked all except Nico, whatever he was thinking he didn't share.

"Hold up, I'm all for saving the world again but we have a minor problem. we have no transport, if you all recall the Argo II was blown apart and I don't think Festus can carry twelve demigods at once."

"I could shadow travel, me and Hazel working together could probably move you all." Hazel looked unhappy about the Idea.

"No. You are not doing that again your not strong enough." Will looked sternly at Nico and the son of Hades backed down reluctntly.

"That's why you should have let me finish...you will find all your answers at the Palace of Hades. Some of you shadow travel with Nico, some of you with Hazel and the rest of you with Mrs. O'Leary."

Chiron had been so quiet I had forgotten he was there untill he spoke up and gave me a fright.

"Then it is settled you will prepare for your journey too night, with two of camp half-bloods best healers I trust you will be safe. Now all of you get some food and some sleep and we will all bid you fairwell and good luck in the morning.

At that moment I didn't want tomorrow to come I just wanted this all to be a dream. After food we said our goodnights and went our seperate ways untill morning me and Will walking in silence back to the Apollo cabin.


	3. Another quest the seven and friends 2

*A/N-This carries on from last chapter x

Will finally broke the silence. "So,erm,leading your own quest pretty exciting right."

"I don't know I've never led a quest before...sure I've been on quests with others but never leading always my 450 years I have _never _led a quest this important." Will knew all about my secret as the head counciler I trusted him fully that and he was my best friend and brother, he had never told anyone.

"Dan, I believe in you fully but maybe it's time to tell the others...

"No!Will I can't they'll shun me away they'll want nothing to do with me." I hadn't meant to shout and I thought for sure Will would either shout back or he'd walk away instead, he embraced me.

"Dan...your my brother and I love you dude but you gotta tell 'erm they deserve to know...It's your choice."

He smiled at me and walked inside the Apollo cabin I stood there for a moment just taking in what Will had said, he was only 19 and yet he had as much wisdom as I did. When I finally entered the cabin everyone was asleep, I got changed, brushed my teeth and got into bed hoping for a peaceful night...As if.

_445 years previous (dream)_

_There was me only 5(mortal) years old wondering the streets crying out for my mother. The year was 1610 my mother had been dead for a while now and I had been orphaned I wondered the streets alone as no one would take me in._

_Then the scene changed I was 8 years old and running from some angry villagers, a man had tried to steal the only possesion I had a locket with a painted portrait of my mother inside the painter had done her no justice...the man tried to snatch it from around my neck I cried out and the next thing I know the man was on the floor covered in burns and smoking. At the time I had no idea what I had done...I then ran head first into a young girl about 12 or 13 years old __with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, she had cold, bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon, and her face was of such beauty that it made me catch my breath. _

_"Watch yourself boy." She sneered. She glared at me for a minute a look of wonder crossed her beautiful face. The girls that I know realized had surrounded her stepped away. The beautiful girl raised her hand as if to strike me but instead she pulled it down in one swift move and where it trailed rays of moonlight danced, my mouth fell open and I just stood there gazing at the beauty I saw before me._

_"Huh, you must be a demigod." She took my hand and held it for a second._

_She laughed a sound so beautiful that I again lost all ability to move or speak. "My brother is so careless, yet you are so young...Boy look away."_

_A big burly looking girl came over to me and shielded my eyes I saw only the faintest flash of light when the girl removed her hand from my eyes the beautiful girl had completely changed before me stood __an extremely beautiful girl, lovelier than all her attendants, being tall and well-built, with shoulder-length raven-black hair and striking silver-grey eyes that I thought could easily intimidate even the biggest of men when she was angry. _

_"Child, I am Artemis goddess of the hunt and the Moon, chastity, animals, the wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, what is your name."_

_I was so shocked I forgot to answer, I pulled myself together and remembered my manners for talking to a lady as mother had showed me. I bowed and in a whisper I said "My name is Daniel Crain milady and I am honoured to be in the presence of a goddess."_

_Artemis smiled. "Rise boy. As you have shown me such respect I will take pity on you. Daniel Crain your are the half godly child of my brother Apollo, god of _ _music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge, though the last one is up for debate. As a result of this I have decided to guide you to the only safe place for children such as you but first you will train."_

_The scence changed again I was now 13 years old standing back-to-back with Sierie the demigod daughter of Athena we were hunting a stray drakon and me and Sierie were trying to keep it distracted...three hours later we finally defeated the monster with no deaths and many casualties. Artemis had congratulated us, I was not technically one of the hunters I was not immortal and i most certainly was not female. Artemis had let me stay with her to hunt and to become stronger in a few days we would arrive at my new home._

_The scene changed once more now I was 17 years old I had been at Camp Half-blood for 4 years now every so often Artemis would come by to see how my training was going but the visits were only ever every 6 months or so. I had just been sent on my first quest and I had messed up big time me and 3 other demigods were running from any angry Manticore I had woke it from its slumber on purpose trying to prove my self the result was the beast over powered me and reaked havoc on the local village killing several innocent people...we ran to Half-blood hill and made it inside the borders. Just then there was a flash of both pure white and bright yellow and the goddess Artemis and my father appeared side-by-side...they bested the creature easily to arrows in perfect synchronisation. Both immortals turned to me, my father was first to speak._

_"Son, Daniel your arrogance has brought death and devastation to innocent people and families as punishment for this I make you immortal, you will forever be plgued by the memory of these people's deaths. However when the time is right an immortal child of Hades will revoke your curse let us hope by then you have learnt. I bowed my head in shame and watched as Artemis just nodded...I never saw her again. My father turned to say something but someone elses voice came through instead._

_"Dan,Dan wake up..."_

I sat up so fast I head butted Will in the face.

"Sorry Will I didn't see you."

"Of course not." He mumbled. "Never mind not the first time you've broke my nose." He set it straight and stood up tall. "Come on get dressed the others are going for breakfast then we have to leave or we can't 'enter the shadows' as Nico says." He smiled at me and walked out the door. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I'd had a similar one for days now but I think I was only just understanding what it truly meant.


	4. The descent into hell

_*A/N-Next chapter guys what will the group find in the underworld?!_

_Please review if you have any ideas for future chapters._

**The Descent to Hell**

After brekfast we all gathered in the training arena, all head councilers were there from the other cabins. We all looked tired Percy and Frank especially, the only one not looking so tired was Nico. The son of Hades looked far too happy.

"Hey." I called to Nico."What you doing?"

"Getting ready to shadow travel and working out numbers, I can't shadow travel you all I'll need help." He let out an impressive taxi cab styled whistle and at first nothing happened, and then a giant dark shape came lumbering out of the woods. It was Mrs O'Leary. She licked Nico who scratched her head, she then ran to Percy and knocked him flat on his back the son of Poisiden looked petrified and unprepared Annabeth and Hazel just laugh as the hero of olympus got drown by hellhound slober.

"Everyone quick we best get ready" Nico called. We all gathered round.

"So I have to divide you all between me,Hazel and of course Mrs O'leary. Me and Mrs O'leary can both carry 4 plus ourselves, so Hazel you'll only have to carry you and Frank." Hazel nodded at her brother and took Franks hand.

"I'll take:Will,Percy,Annabeth and Leo. Then Mrs O'leary can take:Piper,Jason,Calypso and Dan." Mrs O'leary whimpered.

"I know girl but once we're there we won't need you you can return to camp." Mrs O'leary barked which shook the entire arena.

"Ok everyone traveling with Mrs O'leary climb on." Mrs O'leary bowed her head and I was the first one to climb on. I then helped lady Calypso up.

"Thankyou Daniel. I hope this is safe."

"Sure, Nico wouldn't put us in danger." I was secertly doubting that.

Once Jason and Piper were on Nico came over and whispered in the hellhounds ear. I looked around and noticed Hazel had already left. Then we took off Mrs O'leary ran towards the closest tree, I covered my eyes and hoped I wouldn't be consumed by the shadows.

I can't explain what it felt like I only remember being cold, and it was so dark. I saw all my nightmares flash before me, all the pain I had ever endured emotionally and physically hit me all at once. Then I was jolted back to reality. We had arrived in hell and Mrs O'leary had passed out throwing is all off her back I looked around untill I heard the familiar voice of Will from behind me.

"SHIT! Nico!" I turned around to find the ghost king flat out hardly breathing. I ran straight to them and pulled out some Ambrosia and unicorn discovered this worked better than Ambrosia on _the healing god food used in emergencies, when demigods are seriously hurt. Ambrosia will cure almost any injury, although too much can make a demigod feverish and kills mortals. At Camp Half-Blood ambrosia comes in squares in sealed bags. On Mount Olympus you can buy it on a stick. I force fed Nico a square of Ambrosia and the boy jolted upright._

"Well that could have gone better." Nico smiled. Will wrestled Nico in a bear hug which made Nico blush. When I finally pulled Will off Nico I handed him the unicorn draught.

"Here drink this it will help."

"Thanks man. I don't know what happened. I know father set up magic barriers after the war but I didn't think it would affect me. Wait where's Hazel!"

"Don't worry she is fine."

"Good."

Me and Will helped Nico to his feet he could just about support his own weight so he lent on me and Will for a while.

"I'm alright know guys." He took his arms from around our necks and stood up straight like a dog when he senses something.

"Everybody gather with me now!" We all did as we were told and drew are weapons. Suddenly out of no where a hooded figure dressed all in black knocked Nico to the floor with a dagger to his throat. We all rushed forward only to be stopped by another presence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sarafina is a trained killer your friend won't make it."


	5. We meet death! Literally

_*A/N-Im on a roll guys here is another chapter for _

**We Meet Death! Litteraly.**

When I turned, my breath was stolen the person who had spoke was beautiful and at first I thought it was Eros this guy emited power. The man lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin the color of teakwood, and his dark wings glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple.

Hazel was the first to break the silence.

"Thanatos, is that you?" She asked calm seeping in her sweet voice.

"Miss Levesque.I believe I warned you against returning to the underworld." Thanatos was interrupted by Sarafina I think he'd called the hooded figure.

"Sir, my orders?" She said. Her voice was sweeter than even Pipers and her accent unfamiliar.

"You may release the boy, Sarafina. If I am correct he is no threat."

The hooded figure dissapeared and reappeared at the side of Thanatos.

Nico rose to his feet his normaly pale cheeks flushed red with anger his eyes a mix of fear and confusion.

"How dare you treat a son of Hades this way."

"Relax child." The figure brushed back her hood and a plethora of gasps echoed throughout the cavern.

The figure was a teenage girl of about 15. She was beautiful beyond the girls at camp. Her face was as white as fresh snow but her hair was as black as night, her eyes were orbs of darkness that showed no emotion what so ever. I caught myself staring at the girl, which would have disgraced my mother but I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, her figure was perfect and she stood with such pride.

"I am Sarafina. Immortal daughter of Hades and liutenant of Thanatos."

When the girl spoke my heart skipped beats, I was sure I had never heard of her before.

"I am Nico also a child of Hades. As far as I am aware father has only 3 immortal children and you are not one of them."

"Alas, I am immortal but not by birth, demigod. Now, we are aware of your purpose here so come with me."

Sarafina stepped forward and spread her arms, suddenly we were surrounded by darkness again but this time it was over quickley. When I looked up we were standing in what appeared to be a throne room built from skeletons. In front of us stood two thrones on one throne sat a tall female who I recognised immeadiatly as Persephone. The other was most defianetly Hades lord of the dead.

"My lord. We found these demigods just outside the border and they request your audiance." I realized everyone was bowing except me and quickly did so.

"Rise..." He spoke his voice stern. "Sarafina excellent job as always you will be rewarded child." His voice softned whilst speaking to his daughter.

"Thankyou father." Hades smiled at the girl who dissapeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Nico, son I trust you have a good reason for this, intrusion."

Nico stepped forward. "Father, actually I do not know myself. We were given a quest but we have no means of transport we were told we would find answers here."

"So, you mean to tell me you came into my domain for, no reason."

I swiftly interrupted. "Sire, if you do not mind I think your daughter may be our accompany on this quest. A hooded figure was mentioned by our oracle she said the figure gave off a sense of death and power...when we first met Sarafina that exact vibe filled our surroundings." Hades nodded.

Percy nudged me gently and whispered "Nice save man."

"It is not unusual for Sarafina to give off such a powerful vibe given her circumstances..and as for your quest I now know why you were sent." Hades glared at his wife who only nodded. She clicked her fingers and out of the shadows emerged Sarafina her hood once again covering her beautiful features.

"You called milady."

"Yes child, your father requests your presence."

Sarafina walked towards Hades and knelt at his feet.

"Rise daughter. I have decided you are to accompany these demigods on their quest..."

"Oh. but father..."

"Do not interrupt me girl." I had to admit this girl was brave.

"You will be their means of transport, your gifts in bending the shadows is outmatched by ant of my other offspring and so you must take them on this quest but first...who I inquire is your leader."

Me and Nico both stepped forward. Hades smiled at his son and stared daggers at me obviously not pleased.

The god sighed. "Very help them on this quest, fight by their side and I will reward you greatly but remember be cautious in the mortal world you will face dangers that may require the use of your other gifts, you have not practiced these and it may very well over whelm you."

"I will be cautious father."

Hades rose slowly from his throne and approached his daughter he engulfed her in a hug and turned to me.

"I know of you and your curse,son of Apollo protect my children at all costs do you understand."

"Yes sire." My voice sounded like a whisper but that may have been because I was secretly terrified.

Persephone also hugged Sarafina. "Be safe my love."

"I will mother." Wait mother no way was Persephone her mother.

Nico groaned and collapsed. "You must all leave at once the barrier is taking an effect on you all." Percy and Annabeth then both collapsed.

"Now!" Persephone yelled.

Again as she had in the cave Sarafina spread her arms and the darkness seemed to rush towards her suddenly I was hit by a wave of nausea and everything went black...

When I came around the sun was shining, we were on the surface, I was so dazed I didn't see Frank leaning over me.

"Will,hey he's awake."

I looked up and was shocked to see everyone sprawled all over a hillside. Will sprinted over to me I could see he was tired and a little shook up.

"Hey you ok." I asked.

"Yeah, man i'm fine. Sarafina oh so humbly dropped us."

"I said I was sorry the light surprised me and wavered my concentration."

Will blew a strand of hair out of his eyes which I had learnt meant he was not happy.

"Don't worry I've had worst." I knew that to be true but then I noticed the voice came from Nico who seemed to have got it worse. His normally scruffy black hair was even messier than normal, he had scratches and grazes on his face and arms, he also seemed to have a black eye. He stood up and hobbled over to where we were sat.

"Man that shadow travel is powerful no wonder you started to fade." Will pointed out Nico just frowned.

"Yeah, well your forgetting she is immortal, of course she is going to be stronger and better at it."

"Nico I didn't mean it like that..." Nico wouldn't have it he stormed off over the hill. I could see that the overs were coming around. I stood up and walked over to Sarafina.

"Hey." I said it with such pride even I was surprised, I noticed the girl wouldn't catch my eye.

"You know, it wasn't your fault..." She didn't answer. "Why don't you come meet the others, properly." She nodded and I led her over to the group. They were all huddled together. I went to speak but Sarafina stopped me with a swift hand gesture. She raised her hand and pointed at each of us individually.

"I know who you all are. Percy Jackson, son of Posiden. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Jason Grace, son of Zeus...or Jupiter. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Frank Zhang, son of Mars...or as I know him Ares. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, I know much of you child. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. William Solace and Daniel Crain, sons of Apollo. Leo Valdez, son of hephaestus. Of course Lady Calypso, queen of Ogygia, daughter of Atlas and Tethys. It is an honour milady." She bowed to Calypso who returned the gesture. Now Calypso ever so rarely spoke to anyone apart from Leo so I was even more surprised now.

"Rise child. You need not bow before me." Calypso smiled sweetly.

Everyone was shocked, not only had this girl named all of us individually but she'd named our parents and got Calypso to bow.

"Now if you do not mind me inquiring child, how is it you come to know so much of us." Calypso once again asked.

"I am the daughter of Hades or as I am more commonly known in the underworld, _domina mortis."_

"Lady of death. Thats latin." Percy and Jason said in unison.

"Yes,that is correct. I know all and see all, as the liutenant of Thanatos it is my duty to know of all souls. For instance Hazel Levesque, before father pardened you I was sent to retrieve your soul and I even aided you on your quest to save Thanatos even if you do not realize it."

I stood dumbfounded. Then someone spoke up in a language I didn't understand.

"Eso es jodidamente brillante." It was Leo and he was obviously speaking spanish again.

"Cuide su lenguaje Leo Valdez. If it was not for me you would still be dead."

Leo looked amazed and petrified at the same time.

"Leo what did she say." Hazel asked.

"Watch your language Leo Valdez." He replied

"What had you said." She asked

Leo blushed, "I said thats fucking brilliant."

Hazel made a fanning gesture with her hand. Percy was next to speak.

"You speak spanish and latin?"

"I speak many languages, son of Posiden."

"Mirum" Percy said.

"Indeed it is quite fascinating." She replied.

Percy looked rather embaressed.

"I must apologize to you all. The sunlight took me by surprise and I let go of my concentration causing you to all fall from the shadows grip...it is not often I leave the underworld so I have only seen the soon few times in my time."

I felt bad for Sarafina and even Will looked apologetic for snapping he hung his head in shame.

"Hey don't worry everyone is fine..." Sarafina looked at Piper quizcally and then at all of us. "Yeah, well almost fine, we can worry about that later but first we have to figure out where we are."


	6. Our quest really begins to suck

_*A/N-Another chapter. I really am on a role I updated 3 times yeserday. Please if you have any ideas for future chapters review or pm me. xxxx_

**Our Journey Really Begins to Suck**

When I looked around nothing seemed familia everything was different. We defianetly were not in America anymore.

"Yes." Sarafina said suddenly.

"What is?" Nico asked.

"This, this place I know it...we are in Portugal."

"How do you know Sarafina?You said yourself you never leave theunderworld." Nico looked agitatated.

"I know because I was born here, mas por que estou aqui?"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. I just asked why I am here."

"If you were born here and you remember it, you probably have hidden memories. That is what pulled you of course." Nico replied sadly.

"Nico, how do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"It happened to me and Reyna when we were shadow travelling the Athena Parthenon. Reyna was lending me strength as a result we ended up in Peurto Rico because she had more memories there."

"Yes but why here, I do not understand." Sarafina looked extremely confused, I had to fight the urge to wrap an arm around to comfort her, she wouldn't appreciate the gesture, I was sure.

"Oh you soon will sister." The voice was obviously female but it was raspy almost snake like. I turned around despite the fact I could here Nico telling everyone not to.

"Turn demigods and face our ghosts."

"Daniel no!" Nico shouted but it was too late.

"Yes, clever boy. Ohh, you have so many ghosts,child of Apollo."

I was frozen with fear what I saw horrified me. Standing in front of me was a tall, lean women, with golden locks that flowed past her shoulders, her skin was tanned and her cheeks and lips were rouged. I knew the women...

"Mother? but your...your...dead!"

"Yes child, because of you..."

"No thats not true...you were ill."

"No boy you left me you ran away from home, from me, you left me to die."

"Mother...no please I was only a child, I didn't understand."

"Dan, it's not your mom it's Melinoe, goddess of ghosts, ignore her she is trying to get to you turn around now."

"I can't...I can't leave her!" I found myself walking towards her, she reached out her hand for mine...

"Join me mi hijo, come back to your mother."

Before I could take her hand I was rugby tackled by Will, he rolled me to face him and pulled me away. I found that my eyes were stinging I sat with my knees against my chest I buried my head in my arms and let myself cry.

"You have no business here, Melinoe leave at once. You know you are not meant to be out in daylight."

"Quite right, dear sister, but you see, I am here on behalf of a power more powerful than father."

I decided to brave it and look at the goddess she was no longer disguised as my mother but as another woman. Again the women was tall and skinny but her hair was black and pulled into a braid over her left shoulder,her face was pale and sunken and she was facing Sarafina.

"You trickery does not fool me sister,I am not fazed by the form you have taken."

"Of course you are we all have ghosts my love, você, especialmente."

Percy then came forward flanked by Nico. "Melinoe, you may fool the others but I have defeated you once and I will do it again." The woman hissed a horrible sound and lurched forward when suddenly out of nowhere a silver arrow hit Melionoe and lodged itself in her right shoulder.

"Melinoe, I see you are interferring with a demigod quest once again. You know this is against the ancient laws."

"Artemis, if it isn't my least favourite cousin." As if in answer a young girl stepped from the trees surrounded by girls , wolves and circling her were hawks.

"Yes, well be gone with you,as your sister so rightfully pointed out you have no business here. Now leave, or my hunters will open fire." I hadn't noticed before now but the hunters all had their bows poised ready to release a volley of arrows at their leaders command.

"This isn't over Sarafina."And in a puff of dark smoke the goddess was gone.

I was relieved and so was everyone else, Annabeth ran forward and hugged Percy. I looked around and didn't have time to yell as Sarafina collapsed. At the last moment Nico ran towards her as if in slow motion he caught her head and lowered her to the ground. Will and me both tripped over ourselves trying to get to them.

"Thalia..." Artemis turned to the daughter of Zeus, now her lieutenant. "Set up camp quickly and attend to the child." Thalia nodded and started yelling orders at the hunters, in a matter of minutes their makeshift camp had been built. I had only met Thalia a few times when the hunters had visited camp Half-Blood but even I knew she was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Nico bring your sister inside." Thalia spoke softly to her friend. Nico was to shook up and could barely bring himself to stand.

"Here I'll take her Nico." I offered, he nodded. I stepped forward and picked the beauty up carrying her gently towards the daughter of Zeus.

Once I had left Sarafina in the hands of Thalia Artemis pulled me aside.

"It is nice to see you again nephew. Even if the circumstances are not good."

As I had all thoses years ago I bowed to her. I had no confrontation with my aunt, she had done nothing wrong.

"Milady, the pleasure is mine, I assure you." She must of heard the concern in my voice.

"Daniel, your friend will be fine,she immortal, she can not be killed."

"That is not what concerns me. Milady if you do not mind me asking, who was that, why did she target me and why are you here?"

"Ha, so many questions boy. To answer your first, that was Melinoe, goddess of ghost, the sire of Hades and Persephone. She is not normally allowed to leave the underworld. As for your second, you remember why your father cursed you yes?"

"Of course." It was not something one simply forgets but I did not say that.

"The people you killed, the despair it has never left you. Melinoe feeds of such horror that is why she targeted final question, we have been asked by Hades to accompany you through Portugal as this is where Lycaon resides."

"I see." Was all I could muster.

"Good, now rest we have a long journey ahead of us and I can't promise it will be easy."

"Wait, but why can't Sarafina shadow travel us over Portugul?"

"The girl is week and this place holds too much power over her, the strain may cause her to begin to fade."

I said nothing at this.

"Now rest nephew." At the sound of her sweet voice my eyes began to betray me. Being immortal I could go days sometimes weeks without sleeping, it was optionary but still my eyes started to sag and I was led by Thalia to a small silver tent where I slept instantly. Fearing what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Continue with the suck

*A/N-Sorry no update guys been kinda busy but here it is please feel free to review.

The next day I was rudely awoken by Thalia who told me I had 10 minutes to get dressed before they packed up. When I left my tent I saw the others sitting together around a small fire. All the couples were sat together; Annabeth had her head laid on Percy's shoulder, Jason had his arm over Pipers waist and Hazel and Frank were sat hand in hand, fingers interlocked. Even Will and Nico were sat close together.

"You look troubled, dear nephew." I jumped at the sound of the moon goddesses voice.

"No, milady. I was just..."

"Looking for Sarafina, no doubt. She is recovering quickly." She pointed to a cliff I had not noticed the night before and sat with her legs over the edge was Sarafina. I bowed to Lady Artemis and made my way over to her.

"You know sitting this close to the edge is dangerous." Sarafina turned her head and once again I was taken back by her beauty. Her hair was now flowing down her back with two plaits circling her had like a tiara. She had changed into black leggings, a silver top and a black hooded jacket.

"Hello son of Apollo."

"Please call me Dan." She smiled at me and she looked eve more beautiful with her pearl white teeth complimenting her milky skin.

"As you wish." She looked distracted, she was staring out at the ocean.

"Sarafina, if you don't mind me asking, what did lord Hades mean when he mentioned you using other gifts?" She frowned and at first I thought she had begun to cry.

"Very well Daniel... Much like you many years ago I was cursed... my father calls it a gift but I do not see it that way." I was shocked nobody except Will and Chiron knew about my curse.

"How...how...?"

"As I said yesterday, it is my duty to know all."

"Ok makes sense. So...why were you cursed then?" her reaction to the question startled me and at that moment I knew I had hit a nerve.

"That is not something I wish to discuss with someone like you..." She got to her feet and walked over to me an angry expression clear on her usually serene face.

"It is your father and his stupid prophecies who are to blame." The expression on her face had gone from anger to one of pure pain, her eyes were watery and I could tell it was a subject best left alone.

"I'm sorry Sarafina I never meant to upset you."

"Of course not." I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Sarafina, I am not the enemy here please do not hold me accountable for the actions of my father, I want to help you can trust me..."

"Can I?" She interrupted. "What about those villagers Daniel could they trust you, and the other four demigods who died that night because of you? What about your friends, can they trust you when you cant trust them. I have seen many things in my life but with the exception of one I have never seen one person put hundreds of innocent people at risk just to prove himself."

I looked on in shock, it was obvious Sarafina was not bothered by what she had said. I felt my eyes well up as the painful memories from my past came flooding back. I stood up, wiped my eyes and said in a calm voice...

"I am sorry if I upset you... but I'm really not the enemy." She put her hood up and continued staring out at the sea.

Walking back to the others Sarafinas words played on my mind

"_What about your friends, can they trust you when you cant trust them?"_

Maybe she was right, how could they trust me. I was pulled from my thoughts when Will put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey dude, you ok?" He asked concerned, Then Percy appeared.

"Yeah, Dan it looks like you were crying?" He was standing just to my left looking me in the eye.

"Yeah..." I lied " I'm fine." I turned to look at Sarafina but she was gone and strangely so had the cliff she was sat on.

"Well come on then lets get back to the others." Percy said. Will just patted my back and lead me over to the others who were all laughing at one of Leo's jokes.

Annabeth looked at me and patted the empty space beside her. I strolled over and sat down.

"Hey." she said "You ok?" I looked at Annabeth and smiled I was the only person besides Luke, who Annabeth spoke to when she first came to camp. That seemed so long ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied again. She looked exhausted, she leaned her head into my arm and I wrapped it protectively around her, Annabeth was like my little sister and I loved her. I looked over at Percy hoping he wouldn't take this badly, he just looked at me, grinned and then went back to laughing at Leo. I was lucky, no other boy (apart from her brothers) ever got this close to Annabeth. I remember once, when the two had just started dating openly watching four of the biggest Ares boys try to pull Percy off an Aphrodite boy because he had kissed her on the cheek, but this was different and Percy knew that. I had been the one who treated Annabeth in the infirmary when she first came to camp, I had been her shoulder to cry on whenever she needed me. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her, the only other person I was this close to was Siere the Hunter, she was the only one of Artemis' hunters who excepted and trained with me when I first met the followers. I hadn't seen her the night before I seriously hoped she as ok.

"Hey Dan?!" Jason yelled. "Where were you man?"

"What?"

"You zoned out."

"Oh, sorry just thinking."

"Hmm about Sarafina no doubt." He half laughed.

"What! No I..."

"Oh, those two are perfect for each other!" Piper squealed.

I was going to protest when Annabeth piped up. "Hey Piper. Your Aphrodite is showing. Looks like that lot are finally rubbing off on you huh?" Piper went bright pink and we all had to laugh at the remark. We all knew Piper was no typical child of Aphrodite. We were so busy laughing that not one of us noticed Artemis approaching. Until she spoke that is.

"If you all don't mind, we have matters to discuss." She looked at everyone of us. "Where is Sarafina?" she asked.

"I am here Milady." Sarafina appeared out of the shadows behind Leo who jumped and fell face first into the ground. The sound of Calypso's melodic laugh filled the air as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I...Uh meant to do that."

Artemis frowned at Leo. Thalia ran out of the tree's and whispered something in the goddesses ear she simply nodded. Thalia then sat down next to Jason. Two hunters flanked Artemis and I realised one was Siere, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So as you know I have been asked to guide you through Lycaons Terrritory. However I have recently been made aware of a an even bigger threat. Unfortunately I am not allowed to reveal the threat or help you defeat it. These are both things you must do yourselves. I can however tell you that this is nothing like anything you have ever faced before this is a threat bigger than Kronos and even possibly Gaea.." We were all to shocked to speak, I had felt Annabeth tense up in my arms and Sarafina looked very aware as Nico had back in the cave.

Leo was the first to break the silence. "Wait, so what your saying is 'Hi i'm going to stop a crazy wolf man from killing you but then this other thing other thing will probably kill you anyway'."

"Not quite son of Hesphestus, I am just not allowed to personally interfere too much. However I am willing to to leave two of my best hunters to your service." The two girls stepped out of the goddesses shadow.

"Siere and Leah have both volunteered to stay with you." I looked at Siere and couldnt help but smile, she smiled back. Then in that sweet yet intimidating voice she addressed me.

"Hey little brother."

I rolled my eyes at her, we werent actually related but when I had trained with the hunters for those few years she took me under her wing (literally I'll explain later) and it was just a nickname that had stuck.

"Where have you been little bro, havent seen you in a while." Her language was more modern than the others because even though she was amongst the eldest (1,000 years or so) she was in the modern world more.

"Well where do I begin?"


	8. How to Annoy a Girl 101

A/N- Here is another chapter for my many (*cough* 2 *cough*) followers.

_**How to annoy a girl 101**_

"Well where do I begin?" I smiled and she knocked into me playfully. "I haven't really left Camp Half-Blood apart from running errands or minor quests. So for the last 433 years I've just been at camp. How about you?" Siere looked at me I could tell she was upset but why?

"I've not been up to much, I've encountered the others a few times whilst hunting." She smiled but I saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Siere you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry Dan I gotta go I'll speak with you later."

"Wait, Siere..." She didn't hear me she had already walked away. Without thinking I let my anger out on the log I was sitting on by kicking it. I had forgot the others were still here. I faced them and all I saw was shock. Will went to speak when Annabeth interrupted.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in her voice and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I..." I couldn't muster my words I had managed to upset two girls in the space of about 1 hour. I looked at Annabeth I couldn't upset her as well. So I turned around and stormed towards the forest.

Annabeth shouted after me but I was too angry, I was scared I might hurt her, when I got angry bad things happened. I had a temper of sorts.

I was so wrapped up in being angry with myself that I didn't see the tree root until I had tripped over it.

I pulled myself off the ground, growled and started punching the tree trunk. When I stopped I immediately regretted it, my knuckles were cut up pretty bad and I was pretty sure most of them were broken.

"Daniel?" I recognised Annabeths voice instantly, but I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Stay back Annabeth I wont hurt you."

"Exactly I know you wont." She started forward so I hurriedly stumbled backwards. "No Annabeth please stay back."

"Dan, come on it's me you can tell me." She looked so concerned. I realised I was clenching my fists so hard that my nails had cut into my skin.

"Dan?" I took a deep breath and stared at her. Slowly I unclenched and relaxed back into a normal stance. Annabeth just stood for a minute, then she started forward this time I didn't move, she reached for me and I let her take my arm. Slowly she pulled me in and I felt her sigh of relief.

"See. Now ready to tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine.

"Dan I..."

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled and the rise in my voice scared me. I stiffened instinctively and stepped back keeping one arm distance between me and her she looked shocked. That's when I noticed she had one hand held up behind her. Percy was stood in a defensive position, one hand on his sword.

"It's okay Dan you know what he's like." That made me smile a little. Percy followed her pretty much everywhere like her own personal bodyguard. Not that Annabeth needed anyone to protect her.

"There's the Dan I know and love." She came back in for a hug and this time I relaxed into her.

"We should get back to the others." she whispered. She looked pale but I didn't say anything. She took my hand and against my will I winced. Annabeth looked down at my hand and frowned.

"Dan, what the Hades have you done?" She picked the other hand up and started turning them over examining them.

"Yeah they're broken. Perce come here will you?" She shouted behind her. He didn't look to happy about that and he kept one hand on his sword as he made his way over. He knew I was dangerous he'd seen it first hand. Annabeth took some ambrosia out of his duffel bag and gave me a piece, I ate it and it tasted amazing like the BBQ food back at camp. Slowly the swelling went down, and I winced as I felt the knuckles realign themselves, I heard a click. As I flexed my hand the pain subsided.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

"Hmm, hmm." she replied. Now she was completely white faced.

"Annabeth, you okay?" She didn't reply. Percy stepped forward and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Annie?"

"I'm fine...just a little light headed."

"You should rest..." No sooner had the words left my mouth Annabeth collapsed. I lunged forward and caught her, staggering under the shock.

"Annabeth?!" Percy yelled.

When I caught Annabeth an electric current ran through me as a son of the healing god I had a knack for knowing what was wrong with someone by touch. I suspected what was wrong but wanted to confirm it.

"Percy run to the clearing and get a bed ready in one of the tents."

"I can't leave..."

"Percy, now!" I yelled.

He bolted towards the clearing. I swept Annabeth up bridal style and ran after him. Four hundred years of military training made it easy for me to make it to the clearing with no struggle.

As I reached the clearing the others rushed forward but my racing mind couldn't make sense of the babbling.

Piper and Hazel were stood with a concerned looking Percy by a tent I made my way over. I stepped inside and lay Annabeth on the bed and placed a down pillow under her head. I turned around and found Will and Percy staring I looked at Will and he understood instantly he started ushering a resistant Percy outside.

Once they had gone I was left with just the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears as I tried to make sense of it. I placed to fingers to the side of Annabeths neck, steady heart rate, good sign, next I put my ear above her face maybe a centimetre above and listened, steady breaths also good. Her face was flushed and she had a temperature so I fanned her with one hand and placed my other on her forehead. My head filled instantly with the little voice and I gasped as reality of what it was saying hit me.

"Oh, Annabeth, You should have told me." I whispered. I placed a small kiss on her forehead, whispered the incantation and waited. Moments later her eyelids fluttered, once, twice and then flung open. She blinked a few times and looked over at me.

"Why didn't you say anything, Annie?"

"I thought you'd be mad and Percy wouldn't understand. Dan what should I do?" I looked at her pleading face and saw the seven year old girl who'd collapsed into my arms, from fear, all those years ago. I sat down.

"Its your decision Annabeth but you should tell Percy." She got frantic.

"No. No I can't, he's already under so much stress, and he hasn't been sleeping well..." She trailed off. I'd seen Annabeth face monsters and Gods, she'd ventured to Tartarus and back and yet this scared her. I was baffled, I mean sure Percy has some anger issues nowhere near as bad as mine those so why was she so scared.

"...and he'll lose it and..." I had to interrupt. "Annie, stop I'll go fetch him, Okay, you'll be fine."

She stared at me sighed and said, "Fine but you stay with me."

Will had already told the others that Annabeth was okay so when I stepped outside I wasn't surprised to find them all messing around on the cliff that had now returned. I noticed then that Piper was dripping wet and hitting Percy who was laughing along with the others, he was slowly backing towards the edge of the cliff. I was going to warn him until I realised he knew. He was right on the edge when Piper hit him in the chest and he flung himself over the edge. Piper screamed. I knew what Percy was doing and so did the others, all except Piper. Just as Piper turned her back Percy appeared on a geyser of water, he climbed back onto solid ground and doubled over laughing at Pipers reaction. I gave him credit, he was the only one still standing the others were lying on the floor in stitches. Piper ran over to Percy and flung her arms around him then she doubled back and punched him on the arm before storming off. Even as the leader I couldn't tell them to grow up, or behave because after all they were only teenagers. That's when he spotted me, he stopped laughing and jogged over to me.

"Hey, she awake." He asked.

"Umm, yeah..." He looked at me and grinned.

"Great, I'll go see her."

"Hold on Percy." He turned to me and gave me a confused look.

"Why...I really need to see her." Before I could say anything else he turned and carried on to the tent. I followed him half jogging to keep up. He swung the drape of the tent up and walked in, he froze in the doorway.

"Annabeth?" He whispered. He then went to her side and knelt down.

"Hey." She said. She looked from him to me and I gave an encouraging nod.

"Percy?" she asked

"Yeah?"

" We need to talk about something but there's something I need you to do."

"Anything." He replied.

"Breath, listen and don't jump to anything."

"Annabeth, tell me." He was on his feet now standing almost tall. I took up an offensive position just in case and willed my enchanted celestial daggers to appear in there sheath on my back (enchanted by Hecate to always come to me).

"Percy..." she paused and hung her head, "I'm...pregnant." He looked shocked then he started laughing.

"Funny, good one, Annie." Unbelievable he thought we were kidding. Annabeth glared at him,

"Oh my gods." He gasped. "Your serious." Annabeth nodded. "How far along?"

"At least four months." I said.

"Oh, my god." He sunk to his knees, put his head in his hands, took a breath and then said

"Is it mine?"

"Of course!" Annabeth practically yelled. He jumped to his feet.

"It was longer than four months ago Annabeth!" He yelled. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly. He went red and clenched his fists. I reached for my dagger. The lantern by the bed flew across the room and shattered at my feet. He was losing it.

Percy screamed and started smashing things up Annabeth was yelling trying to get through to him she started out of the bed.

"Annabeth stay down!" I yelled. Percy was so wrapped up in being mad he didn't realise how close he was to her. Riptide was shredding the tent. I could hear the other gathering wondering what was wrong. He was getting closer to her swinging recklessly. I had to stop him. I took my daggers and sliced at his sword arm he cried out and dropped Riptide his arm was bleeding badly. He picked Riptide up in his other arm and raised it above his head I only had time to raise my daggers in defence, expecting a blow and receiving nothing I opened my eyes to find Percy looking bewildered , where was his sword. He turned around, Sarafina was stood behind him grinning Percy's sword in hand.

"How?" He asked.

"Being a Goddess has it's perks." Percy just stared open mouth. Sarafina looked at Percy's arm which was dripping red, (crap, did I do that), she winced and waved her hand dismissively the gash started to close I sighed. Annabeth was staring at me horror filled her grey eyes. I'd just hurt him her Percy.

"Come with me son of Posiden you need to calm yourself." Percy was still breathing hard, he glanced at Annabeth and left. I sheathed my daggers and walked over to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," I said, "He was getting to close to you and while he's like that he's unpredictable."

"I know, but you could have gone around it differently." I sighed.

"Annabeth I've been at camp my whole life, and I was never taught diplomacy, only combat I only see one option in that situation. I wouldn't have killed him though."

"I know but perhaps next time, try to find another way out."

"There is no other way out for monsters."

"Actually some can be quite agreeable."

"I wasn't talking about them Annie..."

"Daniel, what are you saying." I couldn't explain. I kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest honey." The spell worked instantly her eyelids drooped.

I stepped outside the tent. The others surrounded me but there words just merged in my head.

"Six hours Dan..." I looked at Wills concerned face. I turned and fled.

"DAN!" I could hear them shouting, but I was the fastest demigod on foot (apart from the hunters). So when I heard someone keeping pace with me I had to glance to my left to see who was there. All I saw was a blur of black and silver. Then a face. She was moving so gracefully at first I thought It was Artemis. And again a tree came out of nowhere and sent me flying. I hit the ground and rolled a few metres from the momentum.

"Shit." I'd hit my head and golden ichor was flowing, my head spun and my limbs throbbed. Then I saw her, an angel.

"Daniel." She asked. I didn't reply. She looked at the gash on my head and winced she touched her index finger to one corner of it and whispered something I recognised, one of my incantations, Ancient, known only to the immortals.

"There, better?" I nodded and tried to get to my feet only to fall down again.

"Whoa careful." I leaned back against a soft bush. She sat beside me and that's how we stayed for a while in blissful silence.

"It's so beautiful." She said in a soft voice.

"I know." I replied. I turned to look at her and caught a glimpse of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I was just thinking about summer of 1920."

"What about it?" That sounded so familiar to me but why, I couldn't figure out.

"The northern lights over Alaska."

Memories flooded my mind, A cold summers night laying in the snow staring at the sky, someone lay beside me. But her face I couldn't make it out the image was blurry like someone had tried to erase it. Wait but I was alone that summer. My head ached from the force of my remembering, the ache got worse, until it grew into a pain and then it was agonizing.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as my head throbbed. She placed one hand either side of my face.

"Daniel...?" She placed her forehead against me and the pain subsided. I took a deep breath as she shuffled back and hugged her knees.

"How...?"  
"I'm sorry Daniel I never should have tried to get you to remember... that was dangerous and careless." She sounded so disheartened.

"What, remember what?"

"Don't think about it Daniel." But I couldn't help it.

"Daniel, Sarafina?" A male voice said. It was Frank.

"Finally...come on we're leaving. Artemis is packing up.

Frank turned and headed back the way he came. Sarafina started to walk but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please, you have to explain." I begged.

"I swear to you Daniel, I will. But I can't until you remember some of it yourself. So please try to remember but don't push yourself." Then she left I stood there for a minute and then headed the same way. Thinking what was all that about? She knew the answer and she would tell me when I remembered, but remembered what?


	9. Why are girls so confusing?

*A/N- Sorry guys I know it's been a while but heres the next chapter enjoy!

Why are girls so confusing?

What the hell was all that about? I'd just returned to the group, they were packing away. Will glanced over and started in my direction.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. He was so concerned he knew what I was and he still cared, why I'll never know.

"Yeah, at least I think so?"

"Why?"

"I just don't get girls, know what I mean?" Suddenly Will started laughing.

"Personally no, although Nico is defianetly a mind boggling person." He laughed. I can't believe it I forgot Will had little to no experience with girls other than our sisters.

"Sorry man."

"Don't be, i'm happy. He makes me happy." He looked at Nico and grinned.

"Guess you got lucky huh?" I didn't mean it to sound bitter it just did.

"Daniel, one day you will find someone who makes you feel how I do for Nico. I promise." he sounded so sure.

"Yeah, and when that day comes I'll eat my bow." Will just laughed.

"Come on we're heading into the nearest city."

We walked about 12 miles and apparently the others were feeling it. Me, I was fine I guess distance didn't effect immortals so much. The city wasn't massive but it was beautiful in it's own bizzare way. According to Nico it was called Evora and he'd been here before. I didn't like that.

"Dan?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"A word?"

"Sure." We walked a few meteres away and stood by a van, the whole time Nico had one hand on his sword, he looked nervous.

"I don't like this, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"First, Sarafina recognised it, we were then attacked by Melinoe, second I recognise the city we happen to end up in. Connected the dots yet?"

"Yeah, keep your eyes open, stay at the front of the group get Percy and Jason to flank you there our best fighters keep Annabeth surrounded and I'll stick to the back."

"Got it." He nodded and we informed the group and Artemis who said she'd stick to the outskirts of the town as to draw less attention to us, it was bad enough we were such a large group. It was the middle of August and it was roughly 33 degrees as of now, it didn't affect me Will or Nico but the others seemed to be feeling it. I was just watching everyone take their posistion when Sarafina appeared beside me.

"Mind if I trail with you?" She asked. I wanted so badly to say no.

"Sure but wouldn't you be better off near the front, being a goddess and all?"

"Most likely yes, but if we are near the back perhaps being immortal won't stick out to any surrounding monsters so bad."

"Good point." We walked side by side in silence for about 2 miles when I noticed how tired everyone one was.

"Hey Nico?" I shouted to the front.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should take a break." He nodded. We sat and drank from water bottles the hunters had give us. Siere was pacing the outer circle of the group a grey wolf by her side the whole time. Everyone was tired. Even for this lot almost 15miles was a tiring walk.

"Here you should drink something." Sarafina was stood her arm extended to me a yellow flask in her hand.

I wasn't thirsty but I took a drink to keep appearences.

"Thanks." She smiled in reply.

We sat on an old picnic bench that was falling apart. We ate fresh fruit and listened to Will moan at Nico when he asked if we had any pomengranite.

"That is true love if ever I saw it." Sarafina sounded hurt but proud as well.

"So you said you knew us all how?" She frowned.

"Well, I followed you all on quests. I've been by their side more than they realise."

"I remember Percy telling me about being dropped by a gryphon and falling at least a hundred feet. Was that you?"

"I cushioned his fall but I can't take all the credit Zephyros helped."

"Why do you do it though?"

"I owe it to...you could call him an old friend." She smiled at me her eyes dark but happy.

"Sounds like, fun."

"Yeah they're a mad bunch. I'm just sorry there were some things I couldn't prevent." She smiled sadly over at Percy and Annabeth and the at Nico.

"They've been through a lot." I agreed. It was so easy to talk to her and I had a strange sense of de ja vu.

"Would you mind letting Siere know we are going to move soon?"

"Sure." She got up and left. I exhaled, how long had I been holding my breath?

"Hey Nico ready to go?" I yelled. He sprinted over.

"Yeah but something seems off."

"I know." I'd felt it to the atmosphere seemed stiff. "Gather the rest of the supplies and the group I'll run the area."

"Okay be careful signel if you find anything."

"Will do." I started towards the market we'd sat near and weaved in and out of the few people on the streets. What was that smell like... wet dog. Wait. I headed back to the group and over to Nico and Sarafina I opened my mouth and there was an almighty...BOOM! Black smoke filled the air. We all drew our weapons. A deep laugh echoed between us as I squinted to see the others we were blind.

I called them all by name, no answer. Shit that wasn't a good sign.

"Daniel?" It was Annabeth.

"Annie can you hear me?" I called desperatley.

"Yeah but I can't see you I don't like being blind Dan."

"I know hun, just don't panic and follow my voice okay?"

"Yeah, I think I can see you, you're sort of glowing."

"That's good follow it Annabeth." Next thing I knew something soft was brushing my arm, I spun around and caught Annabeth by the arm. I pulled her in close and whispered words of comfort.

"We have to find the others Dan." She said. Panic was evident in her normally calm voice.

I was straining to hear anything. I could hear coughing but I couldn't make out who it was coming from.

"Will?!" I called at the top of my voice.

"Dan is that you."

"Yeah try to find me I'm with Annabeth."

"Look for a yellow glow."

"Yeah I can see it." He was only yards away. At least I thought he was until something caught my right arm.

"Thank gods." Will sighed " Have you seen Nico."

"No."

"Good luck finding your friends Puny demi-gods." I knew that voice.

"Lycaon, you coward face me."

"I won't fall for your tricks again Daniel Crain, besides ths is so much more enntertaining."

I snarled in his direction he laughed in reply.

Suddenly I had an Idea.

"Leo?! Leo if you hear me put your flame on. Everyone look for a yellow glow or a flame." Silence, I hoped they'd heard me. Just as I was about to shout again a voice pierced the silence.

"Yo Dan you hear me."

"Leo?"

"The one and only. I've got Frank, Hazel, Percy and Jason but no sign of Calypso, Piper or Nico." They weren't far. "Okay stay where you are I'm going to try something."

I held my breath and concenntrated on everything bright, the sun, my dad, the memory of my moms smile, the camp fire back at camp. Then I felt it like fire coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes, the darkness was retreating.

"Your doing it Dan." I concentrated more the heat intensified.

"Annabeth when I say run, run you too Will." They nodded. My skin got hotter and hotter the light got brighter. It was spreading, I was losing control.

"Run, Now!" I yelled as I lost control and the light bounced of my skin and turned to fire. Burning away the darkness. I collapsed in a heap on the flaw agony filled my head. Shit I hadn't warned leo or the others I hoped it hadn't reached that far. The world was spinning but I could see the last of the shadows retreating.

Something cold pressed against my cheeks.

"Crap Dan your burning?" It was Percy. "Come on man." He pulled my arm over his shoulder and pulled me to my feet I cried out in protest as every part of me ached horribly.

"Sorry Dan but we've got to move." He dragged me a few meters and lowered me to the ground were I lay coughing and spluttering. The others circled around me.

"Everyones okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Sarafina found us and protected us. What did you do?" I sighed.

"It's a long story." I said not wanting to explain.

"Guys let him rest." Will said.

"Will we can't stay here long Lycaon is going to figure out we aren't in there any minute we have to move." I groaned in protest and tried to get to my feet as I stood pain shot through my torso and I collapsed screaming out in agony.

"Nico, brother you go on I will stay with Daniel and Will for now and we will join you shortly." Sarafina said.

"Okay fine but don't be long." He returned to the others who moved on. Will put a hand my fore head and pulled it away quickly.

"Daniel, your head physically burnt my hand."

"Uhhh..." was all I could say.

"He will need my help to heal from this."

"He's my brother I can heal him."

"Yes but you are only a demi-god..." The argument went back and forth like a tennis match.

"Guys, please..." I begged. I didn't care who helped me I was in agony. I hadn't had an episode that bad for a hundred years.

"Sorry Dan. Hear eat this." He handed me a s quare of ambrosia wich I ate. My skin continued to burn but the pain on the inside wasn't so bad now.

"Dan.." Sarafina put her hand to my cheek and spoke a greek incantation my skin began to cool my vision cleared.

"Thanks guys." I said embarrased having needed them to help me. "We should catch up with the others."


	10. Its going to be along day

_**It's ging to be a long day.**_

_**The others had only gone a mile when we caught up. I could hear wolves howling in the direction we came from. They'd figured it out.**_

"_**Nico we need to move faster." I said.**_

"_**Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.**_

"_**Thanks." I thought to myself for a second. "How many of us have silver."**_

_**7 out of the 11 present raised their hands. **_

"_**Okay get it out. Sarafina, we can't beat Lycaon and he'll avoid fighting us. Do you think you can take him." I asked.**_

"_**It would be my pleasure." She smiled raising her silver daggers.**_

"_**I will help keep the other wolves of your back Sarafina." Artemis was suddenly at my side bow primed.**_

"_**Okay everyone else we keep the wolves off her back with Artemis, Silver is the only thing that can kill them if you haven't got silver, then distract them anyway you can." I told them my voice laced with false hope.**_

"_**Dan this is suicide." Nico said.**_

"_**If we run they'll chase us, if we face them now while we're strong we stand a better chance." He nodded and swapped his obsidian sword for a silver pen knife. "After last time, never leave home without it." **_

"_**Annabeth, you're not in this one."**_

"_**Dan you can't..."**_

"_**Listen to me, wolves have amazing senses if they pick up on the fact your pregnant they'll make you their target I can't protect you and help Sarafina and Percy's our best fighter we can't surrender him for this."**_

"_**Fine, but I'll go where I'm needed." I smiled and kissed her fore head. **_

"_**Okay guys stand your ground."**_

"_**Dan are you up for this...?" Will asked.**_

"_**I have to be." In truth my head was still spinning but they needed me so I pulled myself together. **_

_**Sarafina was stood up front cloaked all in black, waiting. Each one of us except for Annabeth had taken up a battle stance. Annabeth was stood behind Frank who I guessed had been asked by Percy to protect her.**_

_**They emerged one by one, Lycaon trailed behind them in human form. **_

"_**Puny demi-gods." **_

"_**Lycaon.." I growled. I'd fought him when I had been with the hunters.**_

"_**Lycaon your focus should be on me." Sarafina called.**_

_**Lycaon looked at Sarafina and sneered. "Your highness." he bowed awkwardly. "This battle is below you princess, join us you would be a great asset to our master. Who better to bring Hades to his knees than his pride and joy."**_

"_**I will never join you Lycaon, you had your chance and no one is bringing my father to his knees." She crouched ready to pounce Nico and Siere on either side of me were ready to fight. **_

"_**Wolves, destroy them all. She's mine." The wolves skulked towards us hackles raised growling. Lycaon's body began to quiver and before our very eyes he transformed into a large grey and black wolf, three times the size of any of the wolves here. Sarafina growled, I noticed she was growing taller and taller still until she was about 9ft tall. Lycaon looked small compared to her now but when he pounced she was knocked backwards from the force. **_

_**The rest of the wolves chose that moment to pick their prey. Siere took two down with her arrows. Another was trying to bite Nico, he was holding it back with his knife, when Artemis turned it into a living pin cushion and it became dust. Hazel was making silver shrapnel rain towards the wolves Frank was shooting exploding arrows at the ones that got to close to her. None of the wolves had gone for Annie yet, thank gods. I was just looking for Will, Jason and Piper when a russet wolf smacked into me and pinned me to the ground. I thrust my silver dagger into it's chest and jumped to my feet as it turned to ash.**_

_**I looked around and found, Will, Jason and Piper fighting some wolves who were trying to help their master, every now and then an arrow would sprout from a wolfs neck.. Piper confused them with her charm speak, while Jason zapped them with lightening. Will wasn't fighting, he wasn't great with a sword and wasting his arrows on them would be use less. So every now and then he'd put his fingers to his lips and let out what I presumed was a high frequency whistle from the way the wolves cried and blood trickled from their ears.**_

_**Things were going fine, the others were running short on wolves to kill so they helped me defend Sarafina. We had just taken down the last wolf when Lycaon fell to the ground and whimpered before morphing back into an ugly human.**_

"_**Many curses on you Sarafina!" Lycaon stood hastily.**_

"_**You never stood a chance beast, years of defeat should have taught you that." Sarafina shrank to her normal size.**_

"_**You should be fighting by my side not theirs. You could have been a queen."**_

"_**I would have been no queen of yours." Sarafina yelled back. I was more than a little confused. He mocked a bow and smiled gruesomely from ear to ear.**_

"_**Until we meet again, Princess." He then disappeared into the shadows.**_

_**We all gave a sigh of relief. Percy went to check on Annabeth. It was funny, it was almost as if I was the only one curious about the stuff Lycaon had said. I approached Sarafina who apart from a few scratches here and there seemed fine.**_

"_**Okay, so I'll be the one to bite, what in the name of Zeus was Lycaon going on about. Princess." I asked adding the last point for emphasis. **_

"_**Once, many years ago Lycaon courted me at the request of my father but it was not meant to be I did not love him. Besides I had fallen for someone else." She spoke as if it were a fairy tale and I felt I'd heard it before but I brushed it off.**_

"_**Okay, gross you mean you and... that thing were... dating." Leo asked. I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to find the guy and kill him with my bare hands.**_

"_**Daniel you ok?" Will asked. I realised I'd been pulling a face and my fists were clenched.**_

"_**Huh, oh yeah, just you now a revolting idea." I answered quickly. Sarafina smiled at me.**_

"_**That it is. Luckily I was saved from that future by a gentleman who truly loved me." She mused.**_

"_**What happened?" Piper questioned. **_

_**Sarafina frowned. "It wasn't to be. He had other priorities." She looked down at the ground. I would have said something but at that moment a pain shot through my body and I fell to my knees gasping.**_

"_**Dan?!" I heard Will cry. Nico caught me as I collapsed on to my side. Artemis pulled my head into her lap. **_

"_**Daniel, can you here me." Her silver eyes stared down at me with concern. My side ws screaming in pain.**_

"_**Lady, my side it's burning." She locked eyes with me and looked up at the others. **_

"_**Sarafina I will need your help if everyone else could leave us I'd be grateful." Percy and Jason started guiding the others away only Nico and Will stuck around.**_

_**Sarafina lifted my shirt and gasped. **_

"_**Lady, he's been bitten." Sarafina cried. I bit back a curse the wolf that pinned me must have got his teeth around me before he became dust. Will stepped forward.**_

"_**I've never seen him bleed so much Ichor." He said handing Sarafina some Ambrosia.**_

"_**I don't think this will work..."**_

"_**Did you say Ichor Will?" Nico interrupted. He positioned himself so he could see my side. "Only immortals have Ichor..."**_

"_**Yeah I know Nico I swear I'll explain, but later okay?" **_

_**I groaned. **_

"_**We have to tend his wounds." Sarafina urged.**_

"_**I'm fine..." I lied unconvincingly.**_

"_**No you are not nephew but soon you will be." She looked truly concerned Will was gripping my hand and by the look on his face I'd say I was probably breaking his fingers. I released ny grip a little and he smiled down at me. Artemis smoothed my hair whilst she worked the wound, I cried out so many times. She placed a hand against my side and my body bucked unwillingly against the sensation.**_

"_**Shh be still." Sarafina placed a hand on my chest to push me back into a lying posistion.**_

"_**I have spent most of this trip... Injured..." I complained. Sarafina smiled at me.**_

"_**No you have spent the majority of the time defending us." She glanced at my side.**_

"_**I can't heal it..." she glanced at Artemis, "perhaps Apollo could he would come if you called to him Artemis." Artemis considered this for a moment.**_

"_**He would come if I called to him whether he would help is different Apollo is still in trouble with our father interfering would not help him." I suddenly realised what they were saying, they wanted my father, the man who cursed me to cure me.**_

"_**NO! I do not want that man anywhere near me!" I protested pushing myself into a sitting position teeth clenched.**_

"_**Daniel..." **_

"_**No Artemis I can do this by myself." She looked like she wanted to argue but thought better of it. I very slowly and very painfully rose to me feet. My side wasn't hurting as much and with Wills help I took a few unsteady steps.**_

"_**If we keep the wound clean and wrapped it should heal in a couple of days." Will spoke to me calmly. Werewolf bites took longer to heal in immortals because the venom in their bite reacted badly with the Ichor in our bodies. I wouldn't be much use in battle but at least I could move.**_

"_**Okay if you insist we should really leave soon, Sarafina. We will go ahead and tell the others we are going to shadow travel. Will, Dan take your time." She smiled sadly at me then turned and stalked in the direction of the others Sarafina by her side.**_

"_**Come on hero lets go." Will Joked. I couldn't help but wonder where we'd end up next and what dangers would await us there. Only one way to find out.**_


End file.
